


Sweet Halloween by Friday

by janetgenea



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, power out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetgenea/pseuds/janetgenea
Summary: It's Halloween night, you and Bucky are alone at the Avengers' facility when something weird happens.





	Sweet Halloween by Friday

This year’s fall isn’t been too kind to you this far. First, you took a bad flu that kept you in bed for an entire week. Then, just last week you have sprained your ankle during a mission. So this all set you up for what announced itself as the worst Halloween of your life. Tony is giving a party to the Avengers’ Tower but by doctor’s order, you are grounded to the compound. The party, meaning long hours standing on high heels, would be too stressing for your still healing ankle.

So now, you are on the couch crunching on some chips. You are watching Hocus Pocus one of your favorite Halloween’s movies. Sitting at the other end of the couch is the only other Avenger who has turned down Tony’s invitation. Bucky.

You are grateful not to be alone in the immense facility. However, odds are that you have a colossal crush on that very same super soldier, which makes you act extremely awkwardly whenever you are around him. Therefore, you have spent the entire evening stuffing food in your mouth to prevent yourself from saying something stupid. He hasn’t complained for the complete lack of interaction. He has simply sat by your side watching movies with you. However, every now and then, unbeknownst to you, when you are more engrossed in the movie, his eyes leaves the TV’s screen to linger on you for some seconds as a warm smile widens on his lips.

Hocus Pocus is at its last scenes. But as soon as Binx dies and reappears in his human ghostly form, the TV turns black. All the lights in the compound go off, leaving you in complete darkness.

You freeze. A chip held tightly between your thumb and index finger, half way between the bag of chips and your mouth. You can hear Bucky stiffening in his seat. The moon light, entering the room from the ceiling to floor windows, glimmers on Bucky’s vibranium arm. The gears of his arm whirr in the deafening silence reigning in the room. The flashlight on the back of Bucky’s phone turns on.

“Hi” Bucky smiles to you. The white light highlights every single feature of his handsome face.

You drop your chips back into the bag, as your voice states the obvious. “The power is out.”

“Yes” Bucky chuckles. “I guess you are right, doll.”

That pet name always prints a dopey smile on your face. And not even in this time it fails to gain that reaction from you.

“But it’s weird. We run on one of Tony’s arc reactors. And we have a backup system.” You frown at the unexplainable situation you are facing. “This shouldn’t happen.”

“It’s probably just a fuse.” Bucky shrugs. “Stay here, I’ll go check.”

“O-okay” You stammer finding unrealistic that the entire Avengers’ facility could run out of power because of a malfunctioning fuse.

You turn on your phone’s flashlight while Bucky leaves.

You wait.

The temperature in the room is quickly falling. You reach for a blanket draped on the backrest of the couch, and curl beneath it.

Some minutes later, you see a light approaching from the darkness in the hallway behind you.

It’s Bucky.

“Everything seems alright in the main electric panel.” Bucky states coming to sit once again on the couch. “But I couldn’t check the control unit outside. All door and windows are locked. I called for Friday to open them but no answer.”

“Maybe the blackout has activated Friday’s lockdown procedure.” You offer.

“Possible.” Bucky nods. “We should call Stark. Probably he can get us out of trouble.”

“Good idea.” You smile, confident that Tony can solve the problem. You scroll through your contacts’ list and tap Tony’s number. You take the phone to your ear and wait for the familiar calling tune. Nothing happens. The line remains silence. You frown, close the call and dial again the number. Silence. “My line is dead.” You stare in horror at your phone. “Try yours.” You urge Bucky.

A confused look is on Bucky’s face. But the slight note of terror in your voice it’s enough to spur him out of his bewilderment “Sure.” He nods. His finger tap the number under the name Tin Man. He puts the call on the speaker. No sound comes from the device. “Mine too.” His eyes widens. He shakes his head. “This is weird.”

“Could it be because of the lockdown?” Your teeth chattering.

Bucky’s eyes run on your trembling figure, and stop on the little white clouds escaping your lips at your every breath.

“Your cold.” He states. “You are shaking and I can see your breath. Why didn’t you tell me?”

You hold the blanket closer to your body. “I didn’t think it was relevant.” You shrug. “It doesn’t help us to get the power back.”

Bucky chuckles and scoots closer to you. You can feel the warmth irradiating from his body. Instinctively you lean closer to him.

“If my doll turns into a popsicle, what good there would be in having the power back.” Bucky’s husky voice whisper to your ear, as his arms wrap around you enveloping you in his warmth.

“You could use a hair dryer to unfreeze me.” You giggle.

Bucky laughs.

“Also your breath condenses.” You notice the tiny clouds forming just out of his lips. “It really is cold in here. It isn’t just me.”

Bucky’s cerulean orbs are staring at you. You have never seen his eyes from this close, not even during a sparring session. The blue of his eyes has infinite different shades and a warm look, but it is gradually disappearing as his pupils dilate the longer you stare into them.

Bucky’s warm flesh hand slowly moves up your neck, to cup your yaw. You lean into his touch, moving closer to him. Your eyes close. His soft velvety lips brush on yours. Your trembling fingers find his shoulders. His thumb gently caresses your cheek. Your arms wrap tighter around his shoulders, your fingers tangle in his silky locks. His tongue ghosts over your lower lip, begging for entrance. Your lips parts for him. Bucky deepens the kiss and his loving warmth reaches your soul. Slowly you break apart. Twin smiles spread on your faces.

“I think I love you, Bucky.” You confess in whisper.

“Good.” An even wider smile curves Bucky’s lips. “I fell for you in the instant I first saw you, [Y/N].”

“Really?” You are so happy that you are no longer even cold.

“Yes.” Bucky nods, his eyes shining bright.

You move closer for another kiss.

All the lights in the compound turns back on. Sally and Jack Skellington are singing together on the TV’s screen.

“Spooky Halloween, Ms. [Y/L/N] and Sergeant Barnes!” Friday’s voice resounds in the room as the lights gain an orange shade.

You and Bucky exchange an amused look and break into joyful laughs.

You spend the rest of what turned out to be the best Halloween of your life, cuddling and kissing with your Bucky.

* * *

At the Avengers’ Tower, the phones of Natasha, Wanda, Steve and Sam beep in unison. A text from Friday. “Mission successfully completed.”


End file.
